Visiting The Relative
Grandfather Lamia walked through the forest, still wearing the brown coat and hat over her clothing to conceal her appearance, and holding the briefcase in her hand. Having walked a long distance, her feet would've naturally been in great pain, but she couldn't feel it, though she could feel her legs becoming weaker, due to almost falling at times. After reaching a cabin deep inside the forest, Lamia knocked on the door twice and openned the door, turning on a lantern that was on the table next to the door, and hanged her coat and hat, while turning to see a cloaked figure wearing a white mask with two eye holes and a red grin-shaped marking on it. The cloaked figure stared at Lamia before standing up using a metal cane "My, Lamia dear, how are you doing today?" His voice was that of an old man, sounding tired and ill. "Sit down, grandpa, no need to push yourself" Lamia said, calling the cloaked figure her grandpa. Kiryu, the cloaked figure, sat down again, relaxing as Lamia openned her briefcase on the table next to him "So, how are we doing on this fine day, my dear?" Kiryu asked his granddaughter in a happy tone, clearly glad to seeing Lamia again. Lamia pulled out a syringe, getting a medicine into it "Everything's fine, the usual. What about you, gramps? Feelin' any better?" Lamia asked Kiryu, sounding concerned about someone for once. "Oh, I'm fine, no need to worry too much" Kiryu said, sounding oddly cheerful. "Gimme you hand" Lamia said to Kiryu, who stretched his arm towards her. She grabbed his hand and injected his shoulder with the syringe, injecting a medicine "Right, last time I gave you your medicine was two weeks ago, so the effect should start kickin' in again" Lamia said, closing her briefcase and sitting next to Kiryu, relaxing. "You seem awfully worried, something the matter, dear?" Kiryu said, sounding concerned about Lamia. Lamia turned her head towards Kiryu "Ah, it's nothin', just a little tired from the walk" Lamia said, reassuring her grandfather "Though, I guess I was just worried about you. You've gotten older and weaker these years, and I feel bad for leaving you all alone here". "Hahaha, how nice of you, being concerned of an old rag like me" Kiryu had a wide smile under his mask, being flattered by how his granddaughter worries for him. He placed his hand on her shoulder, trying to reassure her "My dear girl, I raised you since you were a baby, you've grown now, you don't need me to look after you, and I don't want you to feel bad. I chose to live this way, far from the rest of humanity. It is my choice, no yours, so don't feel bad" Kiryu said to Lamia. He then began coughing, putting his hand under his mask as he coughed. "Grandpa!" Lamia shouted, seeing Kiryu cough all of a sudden, however, as he stopped, he looked at her. "No need to worry, just a simple cough" Kiryu said, trying to reassure Lamia, who actually appeared terrified for a moment "How long will you stay this time? I had the bed and everything prepared for you". "Just a couple of days, I need to make sure you're not getting worse" Lamia said, standing up and openning her briefcase again "Since you're coughing, I should run some tests to make sure everything okay. Let's start with a blood test, okay?" Lamia said as she took out several small equipment, and an empty syringe. "My, you're certaintly taking your job as a doctor quite seriously, no?" Kiryu said, as Lamia was about to take some of his blood, injecting the syringe into his shoulder. "Meh, I'd say I'm average, nothin' special" Lamia said, pulling the syringe full of blood from Kiryu's shoulder and putting a bandage on it to stop the bleeding "You're just lucky I took an interest in this". "No, I'm lucky I have you at all, my dear" Kiryu said in a soft tone towards Lamia, who couldn't help but smile back to th eperson she considers her grandpa. Nun Too Holy Amon walked through the town, holding Lilith's hand while doing so, in order to not lose her due to how small she is "Alright, remember, we're only going to buy some food, nothing more, so don't go wandering off, okay?" Amon said to Lilith, who simply cheerfully nodded back. "Should you really, I don't know, take her with you? Can't you just leave her at the hotel?" Beast asked Amon, questioning his actions. "Hey, I can't leave her alone there, she might get lost, and we'll get lost too trying to find her" Amon replied to Beast, sounding rather irritated. "Uncle, why are you talking to yourself?" Lilith asked Amon, noticing how we was talking to himself when conversing with Beast. "Oh, it's nothing, Lily, just trying to make up my mind, is all" Amon replied to Lilith, calling her Lily for short. After buying several groceries, as well as some candy for Lily, who was sucking on a lolipop happily, like any child would "Right, now let's head back, maybe take a bath or somethin'" Amon said as he began to walk towards the hotel, but stopped the moment he noticed he wasn't holding Lily's hand. "Beast....where's Lily?" Amon asked Beast, beginning to panick. "I...I think I saw her walk...there...?" Beast himself dind't know where she was, but wasn't as concerned. "Oh crap..." Amon said turning around the teleporting on top of a roof, looking down for Beast to try and locate her "Ya see anythin' tell me" Amon told Beast, as he began to look around. "There! Down at the..." Beast stopped before continuing "...The church..." When Amon heard the location, he grunted as he teleported back down, heading towards the church. Meanwhile, Lily was walking infront of the church, still sucking on her lolipop as she knocked on the door three times, waiting for a response. The doors openned, and a nun, with long blonde hair reaching passed her shoulders, pupiless blue eyes, blue and white robes and a blue headdress appeared. She was smiling gently with her eyes closed, sporting such a cheerful expression as she looked at Lily. "My, what an adorable little girl!" The nun said in a kind and soft tone "And who might you be?". "My name is is Lilith, but uncle calls me Lily~" Lily said cheerfully to the nun. "Oh? Your uncle? Where is he?" The nun asked, sounding concerned for the little girl. "Ah...I lost him. Uncle's blind, so he didn't see me go" Lily said...rather casually. "Oh my, how irresponsi- Wait, blind?" The nun's tone changed, sounding much more rough and less soft. Suddenly, Amon appeared behind Lily, grabbing her and putting his hands to cover Lily's ears "What did you say to this girl?!" Amon shouted at the nun, sounding rather displeased she was talking to her. The nun's expression suddenly changed, it became bitter and annoyed, as she frowned and openned her eyes in displeasure "Oi, when the fuck did you get a niece?" The nun's tone became uncaring, casually swearing, something one would never expect from a nun. "Listen 'ere, Helena, don't get close to this child or teach her any of your antics!" Amon said, sounding much like a threat towards the nun, Helena. "Meh, whatever, you pitiful sinners do not deserve any redemption, especially your offsprings" Helena bluntly said, as a smirk appeared on her face "Besides, I don't like kids that much, so just scram, ya annoying bugger" With that said, Helena went back inside the church, switching back to her cheerful expression she had before and saying in the same soft tone "Have a good day~" As she slammed the door shut. Amon took his hands off of Lily's ears, carrying her on his shoulder like how a father would normally do with his daughter, as Lily appeared incredibly cheerful, smiling and clapping her hands "Yay! Uncle is giving me a ride!" She said in a cheerfull manner. Amon began to walk towards the hotel again, sighing in relief "Don't ever do that again, please...You nearly gave me a heart attack" Amon said to Lily. "I'm sorry, uncle..." Lily said, actually sounding like she regrets what she had done "I'll keep holding your hand next time". "Ah, that's good to know" Amon said as they got closer to the hotel, but before he openned the door he looked back, realizing he forgot something "....Where did I leave the grocery bags....?". Category:Highestbounty123 Category:Fairy Tail: Vice Category:Storyline